Transforming Madness into Miracles
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: A secret organization called Miracle Tranquility, a bioweapon, a medical drug, and one ship heading towards Boston. Captain America and Hawkeye team up to stop the ship while Bruce and Tony joke around in the lab. Later there will be some Natasha/Clint and Steve/Peggy. Thor comes in later. *Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel This is a fictional story
1. Chapter 1

The clock ticked slowly in the conference room. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff sat around the glass table, waiting for Nick Fury to walk in with the details on the latest mission. The avengers sat quietly, Tony fiddling with an electronic tablet, Clint glancing at Natasha, Steve with his hands folded neatly in his lap, and Banner lost in his own thoughts. Each of them returned only two days ago from a previous mission involving a foreign take down in the mid Atlantic region. Clint sported a new black eye, Tony a freshly stitched cut above his eyebrow and Natasha a quickly healing, but still noticeable gash on her left cheek. The dark rings under each and every one of their eyes shown impeccably well under the fluorescent lights.

Predictably, Nick strode in with his hands behind his back, clutching five folders and tossed them to the awaiting avengers members.

"A new mission? My suit hasn't had enough time to revamp itself yet." Tony complained.

Fury ignored the comment and instead, started pulling up pictures in the center of the conference table.

"The organization is set in Boston, Massachusetts. We think there's a secret terrorization group working under a major corporation title."

"Why not send in some S.H.I.E.L.D. or even government troops if this is an infiltration mission." Clint asked, trying to hide the weariness in his voice.

Fury's face twisted into a frown, "If you would let me finish without any comments then maybe I'll answer your questions."

An eerie silence settled the already quiet room.

"As I was saying, we think they have a secret base called Miracle Tranquility in Massachusetts connected to another base in Valparaiso, Chile."

Fury clicked to a picture of the city on the coast of Chile.

"Valparaiso is a majorly coastal export city and our sources have confirmed that they are the only seaport willing to ship off an expensive, rare, and experimental medical drug used to treat patients for multiple disease."

He stopped a moment to take a page out of his own manila folder.

"We don't yet have the chemical makeup of the drug but the organization does and our sources say they could have manipulated the serum into a mass bioweapon to use not only against America, but also some of the old allied powers including the United Kingdom, France, Australia, and Russia."

"But they haven't confirmed that they do, in fact, have a bioweapon?" Asked Steve, his eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the articles and pictures.

"No, but our sources have confirmed a new import of this medial drug tonight at 2300 hours."

"It seems your sources are pretty thorough. What do you need us for?" Asked Natasha, her perfect eyebrows arched upward.

"I want at least two of you to stop this import tonight."

"But what about the patients who actually need this drug?" Questioned Banner, his pen making small notes in the margin

"We'll handle the delivering of the medication ourselves. There's approximately fifty pounds of this stuff on board. This way there'll be no problems in Chile and hopefully no problems here."

"But how exactly do we transport this to the hellicarrier. And what are we supposed to tell the guys waiting for it? Sorry, you get the next shipment?"

"The MT agents aren't supposed to meet the shipment right as they arrive, merely twenty minutes later. And along with stopping the shipment, I want you to capture the agents."

Fury clicked off the images in the middle of the table and sat down, his back rim rod straight. His good eye focusing on each of the avengers.

"So only a few members are needed them? I vote out since my suit's not ready." Tony added, his manila folder untouched.

"I volunteer. As you know, my injuries are already healed from the last mission so I'm ready." Steve said his voice firm.

Fury nodded, "Alright then, I need one more person. Banner, I want you to stay here with Stark to be ready when the serum comes in. So either Barton or Romanoff go."

Knowing Natasha was still slightly injured from last night, although she'd never admit it, Clint replied promptly.

"You two depart tonight, at 22:45."

With that Fury stood up, as did everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Could you be a little louder?"

Hawkeye said sarcastically as the Captain's boots snapped a twig on the grass. His bow knocked against his outfit noiselessly as they made their way towards the docks.

Captain stayed on the right side, behind a tree while Hawkeye crouched and hid underneath the bushes on the opposite side.

His shield felt heavy on his back, and although he didn't mind Hawkeye, they didn't have the best teamwork. A light drizzle started to fall, turning the dirt into mud slowly but surely. He pulled his cowl closer to his nose, trying to make it cover his whole face. Waiting for the ships and the agents, his thoughts drifted toward the man clad in black with the bow and arrows. Just before the copter dropped them off Hawkeye argued with him about the best plan of attack.

He wasn't blind, he saw the way the archer's hand twitched towards Natasha's, involuntarily of course, after Fury asked for another member. He just hoped whatever they did together wouldn't distract Hawkeye from the mission.

Maybe they didn't work well together because Steve just couldn't understand his fellow teammate. Not that he really understood any of them, but at least Tony lightened up the atmosphere.

Hawkeye wasn't like the soldiers he worked with. He used a bow and arrow when it'd be much more convenient to use a gun. The man seemed colder (you'd have thought he was frozen in ice for seventy years) and more callous even though he had his girlfriend right next to him. At least he was in the proper time period with technology and people he knew Captain thought bitterly before turning his thoughts to the battle plan.

The smell of the trees reminded Hawkeye of Natasha's perfume. She'd only wore it once, the smell of oak leaves soaking in the fresh rain. Two nights ago, after they'd gone to the Avengers tower she'd met him in his room wearing her black silky nightgown. She'd applied ointment to one of his burns and bandaged it carefully. He sat on his bed, mesmerized by her graceful fingers and her dampened candy apple red hair. He went to hold her hand but she quickly climbed off the bed.

"Look, but don't touch."

She whispered into his ear as she planted a small kiss on his forehead and promptly left. He wished he was there, with her, but instead he was with star spangled banner boy and the dank rain. He tugged on his bowstring, checking the tension.

Within another few minutes, the ship docked and started unloading the crates. Just as Fury said, the MT agents were nowhere in sight. Cap surveyed the unloaders warily, memorizing each of their features as if he would have to draw them.

It was obvious to Hawkeye the dockhands had no idea what was in the crate and didn't want to know either. They talked in monotone about the dinner on the ship and how they hoped they'd be paid extra for the late night work.

Cap and the archer watched the package very carefully until they heard a truck backing in, near the dock. Five men came out of the car. They looked around, stationed one guard near the truck; another near the path and the other two hoisted the crate up.

With a swing of his shield and a meticulously aimed arrow, both of the MT men were out. Unfortunately, their teammate wasn't as easy. The last thing Clint heard was a gun being fired, right behind him.

AV-AV-AV-AV-AV-AV-AV-AV-AV-AV-AV

Tony thrummed his fingers on the lab table, boredom oozing through his pores. Banner sat at a similar lab table close to Tony, his thoughts were turned towards the bacteria he was currently studying under the microscope.

"So Banner," Tony started, glancing at the scientist.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Looking at some cyanobacteria."

Tony nodded, scratching his head and looking up towards the ceiling. He turned the switch on one of the Bunsen burners ever so slightly, making a blue yellow flame spark up. Banner looked at him and took his glasses off.

"Tony, this isn't your high school chemistry class, turn it off."

He frowned but did as he was told, the flame disappearing quickly.

"I'm bored!"

Banner put one hand on his head, "Well then why don't you read a book or something? The drugs should be here within a half hour."

Tony rolled his eyes, and started playing with the holograms on the computer screen.

"You're no fun when you ignore me in favor of cyanobacteria."


	3. Chapter 3

Clint woke up with a very big headache. Not the kind of headache where there's a slight throb in the back of the head, but a headache where the pounding blooms so it's behind your eyes, behind your sinuses, and droning constantly in your ears. Almost automatically, he went for his arrows behind his back only to not feel anything. And then his memories flooded back.

The fight with Steve on the airplane

Hiding underneath a bush

The MT agents and the drug

The gunshot

With a small gasp, his headache thundered, twisting his vision sideways. There was a dinky light bulb screwed into the ceiling barely illuminating th cell. He leaned up against the damp wall. The smell of mildew filled his nostrils. His hands drifted over his suit, finding all of his gadgets gone. He found a small piece of fabric from the Cap's uniform though and only now realized he had no idea where Steve was. The cell had one door, no windows, and a tiny light bulb a few feet over head. A slow trickle of salt water cracked through the wall.

He realized he needed to get out of here and fast, but he couldn't think of anything. There was a small vent in the corner.

-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA

To be fair, they didn't capture Captain America. They hit him with a bunch of drug infused bullets, which somehow counteracted his serum and now left him with a terrible headache and dry mouth. His suit felt big, hanging off of his scrawny body. His breath rattled in his throat, a sure sign that his asthma was coming back. He felt for his earpiece, looked around for his shield, and of course, both were gone. His hands searched for the cracks in the wall and realized that his boots wouldn't fit. Striping off his shoes, he climbed towards the small airshaft to the right of the light bulb. His arms shook with exhaustion after the first few feet. His breath seemed to be trapped, coming in short sporadic puffs. He tried to distract his mind from the physical discomfort, instead thinking of Clint. He knew he threw his shield in time to deflect the bullet, but he didn't know where they took him. Silently, he prayed to God for strength and help and more than ever felt his old self coming back. He could almost feel the dog tags clacking beneath his heavy uniform, almost smell the strawberry perfume Peggy used to wear and could hear Dr. Erskine's accented voice before the serum. He licked his cracked lips.

There was no way Hawkeye was fitting through that vent. He pushed himself harder to break the metal casing off as it was the only activity in the cell. With each throb of his head he pushed or pulled the metal until he could feel the vent slowly peeling off until it gave way. He used the now warped metal to push through the small hole with water coming out. More water spilled and gave way until his cell was half full of water. He wadded across to the metal door throwing his shoulder against it. There was no knob on his side of the door. He felt the water sweep him off his feet, the crack growing larger without his help. He took a deep breath and pushed the crumbling wall out but felt resistance, feeling the wall chunks falling inside, instead of out. The water was almost up to the ceiling. He took one deep breath before pulling himself out of the hole and into open water.

-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA

Captain America lay panting on the ground, his energy spent from trying to climb to the air shaft. He forced himself to remember the advice from Bucky.

"Just breathe, like me. In and out, in and out."

His breath came back to him before he pushed himself back up the wall. He pried the metal off, one arm clinging to the cracks and the other tugging off the vent casing. He pulled himself up through the shaft his small muscles burning and sweat coursing down his too big suit. His throat felt like sandpaper, his breathing was laboured, the serum wasn't working.

-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB-CB

There are not many things that surprised Clint, but being stuck in a prison underwater certainly did. He swam toward a huge metal door, his oxygen supply dwindling. There was a red button on the side that said emergency, which was what he hit. A slip at the bottom of the door opened, allowing him just enough room to squeeze in.


End file.
